cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyrian
|connectedresources = }} Cyrian is a medium sized, developing, and aging nation at 532 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Cyrian work diligently to produce Spices and Wine as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Cyrian will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Cyrian has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Cyrian allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Cyrian. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Cyrian will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History The nation of Cyrian was founded on April 6, 2008, by Snoopolopolin refugees fleeing the collapse of their country due to a catastrophic war. Led by the former monarch of Snoopolopolis, Foxfire99, they founded Phynixia in the valleys of what is now Cyrian. The fledgling nation of Cyrian was soon invited to join the Democratic Republic of Argonaut, an offer which was accepted by Foxfire99. Cyrian remained mostly an isolated state during this period, interested primarily in growth and content to watch the planet's politics from the sidelines. The military of Cyrian cut its teeth during this time on rogues targeting Argo and its allies. The first real test of the nation, however, came on May 25, 2008, when it joined Argo's march to war alongside Andromeda and the Global Order of Darkness. The forces of Cyrian fought valiantly in the Ovaltine War, laying waste to many nations in the alliances known as the League of Free Nations. Unfortunately, a concerted counterattack from the League left most of the nation in shambles and all but destroyed it's military. With the help of allies in Argo, however, Foxfire99 was able to rebuild Cyrian to previously unknown levels of prosperity. Cyrian joined the Viridian Entente with the merger of Argo. The country continued to grow in its new home, while far beyond its borders a storm gathered. On April 20, 2009, the storm broke and the Karma War erupted. The New Pacific Order and the the Order of Righteous Nations launched a combined attack on the nations of Ordo Verde, a close ally of VE. The armies of Cyrian attacked the next day, joining the first wave of the coalition that would become known as Karma. Throughout the Karma wars, Cyrian would fight with the Malachite Marauders of the Viridian Entente, working with these nations to inflict heavy damage on many nations of the NPO and it's ally, the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance, who attempted to counterattack the Entente. Despite overwhelming success in battle, weeks of constant warfare and the tenacity of its Pacifican opponents left the nation ruined. Now, after the surrender of the Order, Cyrian is working alongside the rest of the Viridian Entente to rebuild.